Normal
by xxXX-winxfan4ever-XXxx
Summary: The Winx are normal teens at Gardenia High School. No powers, no monsters only the Popular jerks. Watch as they go through lots of things. Sorry I don't know what to write . Plz R&R ! Story better than summary!


**Normal: Chapter 1**

"Hey Flora! Can I borrow your house key?" Nabu asked his sister.

"Why? Did you lose your's again?" Flora replied to him as she handed him the key.

"Um.. Yes." Nabu said.

"Mom is going to be upset." Flora tol him.

"I know. But I will be home by the time you get there." Nabu said.

"Ok. But I got to get to class see you at home, kay?" Flora said.

"Kay bye!" Nabu yelled to his sister as she left.

"Mister Niall's get to class." Ms. Griselda snapped.

"Yes mame'" Nabu said as he left for class.

**English Class**

"Hey." Flora said as she took a seat next to her friend, Aisha.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Aisha asked.

"Your boyfriend lost his house key again." Flora said as they took there textbooks out.

"He can be forgetful at times." Aisha said.

"Ok class turn to page 176." The teacher said walking into the room.

"Ugh not this again!" Flora's friend Stella said from behind her.

**Lunch  
**  
"Helia, can you tell mom I will be over at Tecna's house studying for a test that is coming up?" Musa asked her brother.

"Over at Tecna's house or over at Riven's house?" Helia asked.

"Tecna's!" Musa shouted.

"What about me?" Tecna said as she sat down with the two siblings.

"I'm going to your house to study today, remember?" Musa told her.

"Oh yea. Timmy is coming over too." Tecna said taking a bite from her sandwhich.

"Cool. Just don't go all smart on me." Musa said.

"Hey guys." Said Stella coming over to the table with everyone else.

"Hey." Helia said as Flora took a seat next to him.

"Nabu lost his house key again." Flora said giving Helia a peck on the cheek.

"The fifth time this year." Helia said.

"So what? It is just a key." Nabu said.

"Yea. But mom said if you lost another key she would lock you out." Flora said.

"Ooh! How are you getting in now?" Riven asked.

"Flora let me borrow her key." Nabu said.

"Flora! If Helia lost his key I would just lock him out. He could sleep with the dogs." Musa said causing everyone to laugh.

"Don't worry Helia. I would just kick Nabu out and you could sleep in his room." Flora said.

"Hey!" Nabu said.

"And I would kick my brother then you could sleep there." Aisha said.

"Heard that!" Said Aisha's brother, Tyson who was passing by the table. He was in one grade higher than Aisha.

"Bat ears!" Aisha said as her brother just gave her a glare. She just smiled sweetly.

"You and your brother do not get along right?" Musa said.

"Like you and Helia get along." Aisha muttered.

"Heard that!" Helia said.

"Why do boys have to have bat ears!" Aisha muttered again.

"Heard that!" All the boys said.

"Damn! Ya really have bat ears!" Aisha said.

"I know! Last time I was on the phone and Nabu started to hear my conversation! And he was outside with the window closed and he heard my whole conversation!" Flora said.

"I totally knew you liked Helia back then!" Nabu said. Flora just gave him a death glare.

"Nabu! Don't be giving out personal information!" Aisha said.

"I'm not. I'm giving out information that is really important and people should know." Nabu said.

"Hahaha! So funny. Nabu remember that time when we were little and we went to see Santa?" Flora said as Nabu's eyes widened.

"Ooh! What happened?" Riven asked.

"He peed!" Flora said.

"Aw poor Nabu!" Aisha said as he blushed.

"I was five ok!" He said angrily.

"And I was four!" Flora told her older brother.

"Well I'm going to the library to do a bit of studying before next period!" Tecna said while standing up.

"Hold up! I'm going with you." Timmy said standing up and heading towards the library together.

"Well me, Bloom, and Flora have cheerleading so bye!" Stella said as the rest of the girls stood up.

"Where are you two going?" Helia asked Musa and Aisha that were about to leave.

"Science is next period and it is all the way on the other side of the school." Aisha said grabbing her backpack.

"We need taxis in this school."Musa said.

"Ok bye! No flirting!" Helia yelled to Musa as Riven smirked and Musa gave him a glare.

"Lets go if we are going to make it to football." Sky said.

"Yep we better go. If we don't make it in five minutes Coach is going to make us do push ups." Helia said.

"Lets go than!" Riven said.

**Football/Cheerleading **

"Why do we have to cheer outside! It smells like sweat!" Stella complained.

"The gym is being re-modeled. And you get to see Brandon." Bloom said.

"And I get to see Helia!" Flora exclaimed moving her pom-poms

"You lovey-dovey people make me sick!" Icy, the popular "Girl" said from behind Bloom.

"Oh look who's talking?!" Stella said.

"Stella don't get in a fight." Flora said.

"Yea! Ms. Faragonda will dismiss you from this school." Stormy said.

"Like you care." Stella told her.

"Oh that's it Little Ms. Princess!" Stormy yelled trying to get to Stella but Darcy and Icy her sisters grabbed her.

"Ha! You can't even get out of there grip!" Stella said.

"Shut up Barbie doll!" Stormy yelled at her.

"What is going on here!" Ms. Griffin said.

"Stormy's attitude got the best of her!" Stella said looking at her nails.

"Ugh! Well Little Ms. Princess won't shut her big fat mouth!" Stormy yelled.

"Well witch face over there thinks she can get in our business!" Stella said pointing at Icy.

"Who are you calling witch face!" Icy yelled at her. The boys from the distance were watching them yell at each other.

"Your girlfriend has some attitude!" Sky told his best friend, Brandon.

"That's my girl!" Brandon said.

"I'm calling you witch face! Or should I say troll?" Stella said.

"Ugh! You are such a whore!" Icy said earning a punch in the face from Stella!

Flora and Bloom gasped and covered there mouth. Darcy and Stormy grabbed Icy. Ms. Griffin grabbed Stella and told her to go to Ms. Faragonda.

"Ms. Stella! This is the third time this year you have done that to someone!" Ms. Griffin said.

"So." Stella said.

"So get your butt in Ms. Faragonda's office!" Ms. Griffin said.

"Whatever!" Stella said walking away to Ms. F's office.

**OOOOO! Stella is in trouble! Ok so this is my first story where the winx don't have powers! I hope you liked it! Plz R&R! I hope you have a nice day... bye!**


End file.
